


I'll Be Waiting

by geeky_ramblings



Series: I Found A Boy [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Threesome, The boys are being stubborn, Threesome - M/M/M, threesome negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: The boys have a lot to discuss but William comes first.





	I'll Be Waiting

After Leonard was done talking to Oliver, he turned towards Mick who had just finished making breakfast. He knew that they had both been interesting in pursuing Oliver but now circumstances had changed. Oliver had a son and Leonard wasn’t sure he was ready to become a father. Mick, on the other hand, had always wanted children — their life, however, wasn’t exactly conductive to becoming a parent.

Now that they were retired from the criminal life, Leonard hadn’t thought about having children. He was older, wiser and set in his ways. There was also the fear that he would turned out to be just like his father. Lewis Snart had been his only father and he wasn’t an example of how a father shouldn’t be — he had the scars to prove it. Leonard would like to think that if he, Mick and Oliver ever got together that he wouldn’t hurt William but there was still a part of him that wasn’t so sure. 

It was something he had discuss with Mick if they were going to seriously pursue Oliver. With a child as a factor, things between them would have to be more than just one night. Maybe Leonard was getting a little ahead of himself. He wasn’t even sure that Oliver Queen would even want them. He made it clear that he wasn’t ready for a relationship and Leonard wasn’t sure they could change Oliver’s mind any time soon. 

“Who was that?” Mick asked, plating Leonard’s breakfast.

“That was Oliver, he needs our help.”

“Did you tell him we’re not in the superhero business anymore?”

“This wasn’t about the Green Arrow; it was about his son, William. He needs our help protecting him.”

“Oliver has a son?”

“Apparently, I don’t know the whole story but Oliver is worry about his enemies hurting William.”

“So this is just another job?” Mick asked.

“For now it is.”

“Are you sure you still want to pursue Oliver now that there is a kid involved?”

“I’m not sure. How about we play things by ear? We’ll help Oliver and get to know William — we’ll take things from there.”

“If that’s how you want to play this but Lenny, you will never be your father. You will never do to William what Lewis did to you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do because you were the one who took care of Lisa. Just think about it.”

“I will but for now, we have a job to do.”

After finishing their breakfast, Leonard and Mick drove to a little diner near Oliver’s apartment. While Felicity watched William, Oliver went to discuss a protective detail for his son. As he sat across from the two ex-criminals he wondered if had made the right choice when he had turned them down. Oliver still found them attractive but he also knew that bringing a child in the mix could make Leonard and Mick hesitant. The problem was that Oliver wasn’t sure that they were interested in him anymore and he didn’t know if he was ready for William to have two other fathers.

If the last year taught him anything it was Oliver Queen hated to be alone. As much as he loved his son, he wanted someone to spend the rest of his life with. If that happened to be Mick Rory and Leonard Snart then Oliver was opened to the possibilities. They would just have to take things slow. Noticing the change in Oliver’s demeanor, Leonard had guessed that he wanted to discuss other things besides protecting William. 

“Later Oliver, for now you have a son to look out for.”

Nodding, Oliver began to talk about a detail for his son. There would still be time to work out things between him, Leonard and Mick later.


End file.
